1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an intake system for a V-engine. More particularly, the present invention relates to an intake system for a V-engine having the following specific arrangements. A main body of the V-engine is formed as follows. First and second banks are formed into the letter V. An intake path forming section forms an intake path having a downstream end in communication with each intake port disposed in each of cylinder heads of the two banks. The intake path forming section is connected to an air chamber such that an upstream end of the intake path opens into the air chamber commonly provided for the two cylinder heads. A plurality of fuel injection valves for injecting fuel toward the upstream end opening portion of each of the intake paths in the air chamber is disposed in the air chamber.
2. Description of Background Art
Such an intake system for a V-engine is well-known as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2002-202034.
The intake system disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2002-202034 is constructed as follows. The V-engine includes a plurality of fuel injection valves injecting fuel toward an upstream end opening portion in an air chamber of each of intake paths. Each of the intake paths individually connects to a corresponding one of cylinder heads of a pair of front and rear banks. An entire structure of the plurality of fuel injection valves is accommodated in the air chamber. The fuel injection valves thus occupy a relatively large volume in a space of the air chamber. This not only reduces a substantial volume of the air chamber, but also imposes restrictions on the shape of the air chamber.